When you're gone
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Rika miró cuando abordó el avión, sabía como nadie que tardaría en volver y era mejor dejarlo así. Y cuando pensó estar más aburrida en casa, palabras y acordes fueron lo que le hicieron ver su error.


**¡Diooos, Budhaaaa! ¡Desde el jueves estoy feliz FELIIIZZZZ! ¡ASQUEROSAMENTE FELIIIIZZZ! No les voy a dar tanto adelanto pero sé de algunos que van a salir por lo menos ya confirmadísimo en el videojuego de IEGo! sólo que no les digo para no arruinarles la sorpresa aunque si lo quieren saber con un PM me preguntan y con gusto se lo respondo. Bueee~ el caso es que, ay ya no aguanto… ¡SALE HANDAAAA! ¡El mismísimo Shi´nichi Handa! ¡Y sigue igual de guaaaaapo! Awhwhw me puse a gritar como loca, era eso, es que me puso feliz como un gato.**

**¡RESÚMEN RÁPIDO DE DÓNDE SALE EL FIC! pues...el sábado pasado hubo un temblor...bueno, pero apartando eso, estaba en casa de una amiga y unos amigos de esa amiga (sí, lo dije bien) y puso el karaoke, una niña cantó "When you´re gone" (propiedad de Avril Lavigne), la verdad nunca le había puesto tanta atención a la canción y cuando miraba la letra fue de "TENGO que hacerla fic o si no, estaré incompleeeta" pasaron vaaarias parejas por mi cabeza y la que se me viene primero a la cabeza pues ya saben cuál es pero también pensaba en otras. Al siguiente día mientras leía el fic de **_**Kaolinet**_** (¡te quiero, my girl!) La puse y se me vinieron cosas a la cabeza. Y así fue. Inazuma Eleven no es mío, sólo Handa ^-^ ok no, él tampoco TT_TT. Narra Rika. Enjoy!**

Fue cierto que el día en que abordaste el avión 372 a Estados Unidos fue uno de los más confusos. No lloré, no me sentí mal, no quería gritarte "No te vayas" y ni yo sé por qué. Sin decir nada más, no esperé ver tu avión desaparecer entre las nubes, di la vuelta y regresé a mi casa, sólo le susurré un "Adiós" a Aki y me fui. No cabizbaja, sino desinteresada. Llegué y no había nadie. No estaban mis padres.

-Seguro aún no regresan de las compras.- Pensé, miré el reloj y al no tener nada más interesante que hacer me puse a limpiar la cocina y después barrer el patio después de hacer mil y un gestos ¿de verdad tan aburrida estaba? Mientras lo hacía, me aferraba a la escoba como si fuera... ¿como si fuera algo, alguien, me acordé de algo? me convencí que era le frío del invierno quien soplaba con algo de fuerza pero seguro no se trataba de eso. Por una razón tenía deseos de no dejar ir ¿qué? algo que no estaba segura. Levanté la vista al escuchar la siguiente dedicatoria en la radio, la había encendido para entretenerme. No me importó mucho de quién y para quién era, sin embargo dicha melodía hacía años que no la escuchaba y entre más le hacía caso, más me llamaba. Más la interpretaba.

-Más te necesitaba.- Y la hacía mía con cada nota. A punto de reprenderme a mí misma de nuevo suspiré frustrada. La batalla contra mí misma que cada día trataba de creerla ganada, estaba más que perdida. Ya ni siquiera sé contra qué peleaba o qué era lo que quería olvidar.

Me senté en el borde de la escalera hacia la puerta de la cocina. Recargué mi cabeza en mis manos al mismo tiempo que éstas reposaban en mis rodillas.

- _Nunca pensé que te necesitara tanto cuando llorara._-

-Y siguen los años y no pueden encontrar otras cosas para hablar de una simple canción de amor.- Los primeros versos no se me hicieron la gran cosa. "Llorar", "Necesitarte", "A mi lado" eran palabras tan repetitivas. Si tanto alardeaba el amor de ser algo tan especial ¿es que no se podía expresar de otra forma? ¿Con otras letras, palabras? las mismas canciones de colegiala, o de "me recuerda al que nunca le dije que lo amaba" con las que miles de personas se sienten identificadas. Lo admito, solía ser de ese montón, pero después de verme en el espejo y encontrar que no era alguien más, nadie mas que la simple delantera enamorada (y autonominada rechazada) me harté de serlo. No me volví fría, simplemente indiferente.

-_Y los días se sienten años cuando estoy sola_.- Esa no estaba tan mal aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas del por qué. De cómo en realidad una persona puede depender de alguien a quien acaba de conocer o peor, que nisiquiera conocen a fondo.

_-Cuando te alejas cuento los pasos que das. ¿Ves cuánto te necesito en éste momento?_- Algo ya fastidiada comencé a mover las manos por el aire y estaba apunto de decir tantas cosas como pudiera acerca de lo tonto que se me hacía todo eso. Pero preferí callarme, sabía que si empezaba nada me callaría después. Y después de casi soltar lo ridículo y medio que creí que eso era, me burlé de mí misma y hasta me avergoncé. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué aún no la había apagado? ¿Por qué seguía viéndote a ti y a mi dentro de ese corto cuento que aunque aún no recordaba el final sólo retumbaba el "I miss you"?

_-Cuando te vas, los pedazos de mi corazón están extrañándote._- Esto es tan enfermo, si me dividieran a la mitad una ya estaría harta de todo el día "Sí puedo. No puedo" me gritaría ¡Supéralo! Por otro lado, al no buscarte más te acercó más a mi. Creías que estaba molesta contigo y varias veces me di cuenta cuando no parabas de mirarme y fingir que hablabas repentinamente de cualquier tontería para captar mi atención. Y aún así el corazón está quebrado, no de dolor, no lo rompiste, se cansaron de su testadura "dueña" y uno por uno de los trozos gritan tu nombre. Y a veces me duele de tanto que tu nombre retumba en mi garganta sin que tú lo oigas y sin querer llamarte.

_-Te extraño_.- Me abrazo un poco más. Quién sabe qué hora es o cuánto tiempo llevo sentada. Noto que el viento ya ha desacomodado y regado por todos lados de nuevo las hojas por el patio pero algo me impide levantarme y alejarme como estaba hace un momento. Recuerdo que algunas veces escuché eso de "Dos palabras" ¿adivina? Te amo. Pues tengo una nueva, más acorde. Dos palabras: Te extraño.

_-Nunca me había sentido así. Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti-._Volvíamos al inicio pero de qué me quejaba si así eran todas y eran lindas. La tarareaba sin dejar de mover el pie y mecerme levemente de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados. A veces me da miedo cerrarlos porque sé que al instante tu cobrizo rostro se me viene a la cabeza. No que seas un monstruo, no es por eso. Me rio un poco la imaginarte con piel verde, cuernos y dientes afilados por mi absurdo comentario. Pero ya fuera de bromas me causa terror al saber que mis propósitos no son mentira, pero son difíciles de llevar a cabo, si aún no te quiero apartar de mi lado.

_-Y la ropa que dejaste tirada en el piso huele a ti.-_ No exactamente. Una tarde de éste invierno al terminar el entrenamiento olvidaste tirada una bufanda azul marino con negro. Traté de alcanzarte pero ya habías tomado el camión. Al otro día te dije que yo la tenía, me diste las gracias por guardarla y al preguntarle que cuándo te la daba, sólo me respondiste con un "Luego" me sonreíste y te fuiste a calentar con los demás. Al suspirar de nuevo ahora notó una esencia de la cuál no me había percatado. Mira hacia abajo el noto que la llevo puesta. Con tu fragancia parecida a limón y mentol impregnada en ella. Te la había llevado para dártela en el aeropuerto pero tú insiste en que me la quedara. No sé ni en qué momento me la puse pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Podía alucinar que estabas detrás de mí, que aún estabas aquí.

_-Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.- _Me quedé dudando un momento. ¿Lo somos? La verdad según mi veredicto, somos totalmente diferentes. Tú amas el sol y yo el frío. Prefieres el día y yo la noche. Tu rojo y yo el azul. Te ríes de lo que no y yo de lo que para ti no fue un chiste. De grande aparte de continuar con el único deporte que tenemos en común quisieras ser Químico fármaco-biólogo o administrador de empresas ¿y yo? Escritora, pintora o diseñadora gráfica, todo lo opuesto. Tú números y yo letras. Y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta totalmente ¿aún sigo hablando de nosotros? ¿Ves cómo no te he olvidado? Y la verdad no quiero ni pensar en esa posibilidad.- _Lo sé.-_ Perfectamente.

_-Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras.-_ Y créeme que eso no me hace sentir nada bien. Lo voy entendiendo. Nunca lo supiste, jamás te lo dije. Ahora veo que sí era importante al menos para mí. Y si quiero pensar en otra ocasión para decírtelo, tendré que esperar a que regreses._  
>-En todo lo que hago doy mi alma y mi corazón<em>.- Eso…cansa pero es cierto. Pero siempre era por atraparte en mis ojos uno o dos segundos, que de repente hacía los okonomiyakis que tanto te gustaban sólo para verte sonreír, hacer bien un pase o una jugada para ser tu centro de atención hasta pasarle el balón a otro. Todo lo mejor posible para que me notaras. Todo era para ti, con lo mejor que tenía. Con alma y corazón.

_-No puedo respirar bien, necesito tenerte junto a mí.-_ ¿Qué más podía decir o hacer? Lo supe desde un principio, no te quería dejar, no quería a nadie más a tu lado, y yo sí te necesito junto a mí. Pienso en qué podías estar haciendo ahora, aunque yo misma me contesto que no mucho. No se pueden hacer muchas cosas en un avión. Estarás sin despegar la vista de la ventana como siempre cuando viajábamos en la caravana

- Creo que me tardé.- Aunque el día que vuelvas te cobraré cada una de las noches en las que no me dejaste venir. En las que no viniste en medio de las noches eternas en las que en mis sueños te llamé, en las que las señoritas "Cachito de corazón" y las desinvitadas "Pedacitos de alma" apellido "Que te llevaste" no paraban de gritarme que me diera por vencida y en las que de nuevo aclamaban tenerte cerca. Por tu y su culpa, no tuve una noche en paz. Hasta que me regalaras una imagen tuya así dejarme dormir con ella en sueños…Oh Dios ¿ya ves lo ridícula que me oigo ahora! Tú tienes la culpa y si tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo sé que te reirías a carcajadas.

-Ya te fuiste.- Me levantó y sacudo la tierra de mis pantalones y un poco de mi sudadera.- Puede ser que no sean tan iguales todas las letras.- Quién lo diría, la supuesta "Doctora corazón" dudando de la principal filosofía del trabajo para darse cuenta que se queda igual, sin modificaciones, sin tonterías y sin ser ridiculeces. Sí, la gente se puede quejar todo el tiempo del mismo tema.

-Y nadie se ha dado cuenta que si son tan simples, nadie tiene el valor para decirlas.- Que lo o la extrañas, lo o la amas o que no puedes vivir sin esa persona o que cuentas los segundos cuando se va, sólo en las letras y canciones se dicen. Son escasas las personas que tienen ese valor y la mayoría cuando se da cuenta es tarde.

-Ya aprendí ¿Qué acaso no pudiste dedicarla antes en la mañana? ¡Sí, tú, tipito en la radio!- Me río después de culpar a la radio. Si la hubiera recordado antes de ir al aeropuerto, probablemente seguirías aquí o simplemente te habría hecho saber todo esto. Era mejor que entrara a casa. Las lágrimas en los ojos de repente y el helado viento del invierno me dejarían los ojos rojos. Me agaché a levantarla escoba del piso pero el crujir de una hoja seca me asustó. Grité, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y sin pensar o mirar con la misma escoba golpeé al aire. Para mi suerte o desgracia tan buenos reflejos tenía esa persona que lo supo esquivar muy bien.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó aquella persona pero con una risa burlona.- ¡Si quieres regreso al rato!- Se inclinó y levantó un talón, una hoja…más bien parecía ¿un boleto de avión? Levanté la vista puesto que ya había reconocido perfectamente esa voz. Tu voz.

- _Ichinose_.- Evité comenzar a tartamudear, de hecho nisiquiera hablaba. Sólo estaba ahí esperando a que me calmara y preguntándome por qué no estabas en un avión y lo más importante ¿qué hacías en mi casa? Te miré y parecías algo nervioso.- Pero ¿y el avión?

- ¿No viste? El motor tuvo una ligera falla y cancelaron el vuelo. Nos dieron otro boleto para mañana.- Dijiste mostrándome el boleto.

-Ah, pues qué bien ¿no? ¡No me refiero a la falla! Sino a que fue justo a tiempo…-Mejor me callo. Significa que estarías sólo un día más en Japón. ¿Me animo o no? Pues esos ojos tan tuyos me dicen que lo haga. Amo las cosas que haces, amo todo lo que eres y lo que no, yo…

-Te amo…- Me sorprendió al punto de abrir mis ojos tanto como podía y estar algo confundida. No por el hecho de POR FIN habértelo dicho, eso hasta me alivió. Fue el hecho de que ambos lo dijéramos al mismo tiempo. Entonces… ¿¡QUÉ! Que tu…-

-A eso vine, Rika.- Te acercaste un poco más a mí. Yo simplemente pensaba en qué haría. Sin dejar de mirarte, al sentirte cada vez más cerca me convencí de la importancia de las dos palabras…

-Te extraño.- Me encantaba mirarte de maneras raras, como si me viera por fuera y me aseguraba de verte con ternura y algo divertida. Pero ésta vez también de forma sincera.

-Ya no tiene más por qué.- Pasaste tus brazos rodeándome y coloqué mi cabeza en tu pecho oyendo tus latidos al mismo tiempo que recargabas tu mentón en mi cabeza. Así nos quedamos vario rato. Tenías razón; ya no había más por qué extrañarte si te tendría aquí conmigo…

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**¡Al fin un fic mío que no acaba en beso! ¡Victoria!...Baaaaaa~…esto no es lo mío…**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

-Pero mañana te volverás a ir.- Y se me bajó la fuerza, volverías a Norteamérica mañana y no podría hacer nada.

-¿Y dejarte otra vez? Con esto lo dudo.- Me respondiste. Subí la mirada y sin previo aviso te inclinaste sólo un poco más y aprisionaste mis labios entre los tuyos. Cerré los ojos para poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Mi estómago daba vueltas y un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda. Las rodillas temblaban y el corazón lo tenía desbocado. Acaricié una de tus mejillas para sentirte más MÍO. Nos separamos pero tú seguías regalándome cortos roces de tus labios aún cuando yo no paraba de sonreírte. Ladeé mi cabeza un poco y me tomaste de las manos. Me aseguraría de que siempre me vieras como una niña tierna, me fascinaba que pensaras eso. Te llevé al interior de mi casa, mi madre me acababa de enviar un mensaje que tardarían un rato más ya que aprovecharon para salir todo el día a dar la vuelta a donde se les pegara la gana. En la entrada vi tu maleta, la hice a un lado, ya no la necesitarías en mucho tiempo. Miramos una película en la tele aunque entre beso, abrazo y con el hecho de que no me dejabas despegarme ni un momento mucho casi no le hicimos. Y era mejor así.

-Love you.- Me susurraste antes de quedarnos dormidos en el sillón de mi sala. Seguro mi padre nos despertaría gritando "¡Qué es ésta escenita!" mi madre lo calmaría y en lo que están distraídos saldríamos de ahí.

-Me too.- Pero por el momento, dormiría sabiendo que te tengo a mi lado y enlazados de las manos.

**Ahora sí ya ^w^ Neee~ espero que les haya gustado, ¡a mí me fascinó imaginármelo! Una y otra vez pasaron esas imágenes por mi cabecita.**

**Bueno ya, ya me acordé qué les iba a "decir": Supongo que algunos se dieron cuenta que me medio desaparecí (otra vez ¬¬) y si no se dieron cuenta, pues se enteran de una vez. Es que la semana pasada acabé mis exámenes parciales (YEAH, BABY!) Peeero tuve que ir 4 días más a finales por no sacar más de 9 en algunas materias (¡es que no puedo ser más lista, Dios? TT_TT) como sea, y es que sí estuvieron más pesados que los parciales pasados pero mi madre dice que es porque tenemos que avanzar de nivel blah blah azul pero ya ¡son vacaciooones! ¡ya la fregada la escuela! Lo cuál significa ¡20 horas al día leyendo fanfics! Bueno no 20, también tengo que dormir XD.**

**Ya para acabar, en éstos días porque aún siendo una Grinch Azul no me podía quedar con las ganas ¡subiré un fic de Inazuma Navideño! Es increíble cómo me alcanzó el tiempo de hacerlo entre 1000 y un cosas más que tuve que hacer pero ya está escrito.**

**ULTIMA YA: MAÑANA ya subo el siguiente capitulo de "Donde se juntan las espinas" MAÑANA MAÑANA MAÑANA, so atentisimisimos ¿eh? Shouko se va por ahora. Peace!**


End file.
